


Delible Ink by AwkwardAnnie [podfic]

by Readbyanalise010, Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:56:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4236315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delible Ink by AwkwardAnnie</p><p><b>Summary</b>: Carlos discovers that tattoos in Night Vale are more interactive than he's used to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delible Ink by AwkwardAnnie [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Delible Ink](https://archiveofourown.org/works/936464) by [AwkwardAnnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardAnnie/pseuds/AwkwardAnnie). 



**Title** : Delible Ink  
**Author** : AwkwardAnnie  
**Reader** : analise010 & Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Welcome to Night Vale  
**Character** : Carlos/Cecil  
**Rating** : Teen and Up  
**Warnings** : no archive warnings  
**Summary** : Carlos discovers that tattoos in Night Vale are more interactive than he's used to.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/936464)  
**Length** 0:18:29  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Delible%20Ink%20by%20AwkwardAnnie.mp3.zip)


End file.
